INTENTO DE HÉROE
by natokine
Summary: Kate estaba sentada, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y se frotaba la cara con las manos, estaba recordando. Imágenes sucesivas venían a su memoria como flashes. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Marta al darle la noticia. "Fue un disparo…" "Quiso evitar un robo…" "Lo golpearon…" "Los ladrones escaparon…" - Giraban, una y otra vez, sonando a su alrededor.


Kate estaba sentada, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y se frotaba la cara con las manos, estaba recordando. Imágenes sucesivas venían a su memoria como flashes. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Marta al darle la noticia.

_"Fue un disparo…" "Quiso evitar un robo…" "Lo golpearon…" "Los ladrones escaparon…"_ - Giraban, una y otra vez, sonando a su alrededor.

'Maldición', pensó Kate, '¿Por qué tenías que meterte?'

_"- ¿Qué hacía ahí?" – le había preguntado a Marta._

_"- Quería hacerte una sorpresa…"_

'Maldición', repitió.

_"La fiebre no le baja, la bala tenía algo…" "Todavía no saben qué…"_

'Maldición Castle, ¿por qué me haces esto ahora?', se preguntó.

Kate levantó la cabeza y lo miró, allí estaba, tendido en su cama. Dormía profundamente, transpiraba, balbuceaba en sueños por la fiebre. Solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos, con el torso descubierto salvo donde tenía la venda que le tapaba la herida de bala.

_- ¿Dónde le dieron? – había preguntado._

_- En el hombro derecho. – le había contestado Marta._

Recorrió su cuerpo con la vista contemplando la gran cantidad de golpes que tenía.

- Kate… - la llamó en sueños. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró, se acercó un poco a él y le acarició la cara. Todavía tenía temperatura. Él suspiró un poco más tranquilo. Kate se levantó de la silla y se sentó del otro lado de la cama, a su lado. Parecía que Castle había sentido su presencia porque en ese momento se giró hacia ella y se recostó sobre sus piernas, abrazándola. – Gracias… - balbuceó. Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. 'Siempre', pensó. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la cama y se quedó allí tranquila mientras le acariciaba el rostro casi automáticamente.

Unas horas después, ella abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida. Bajó la vista y se sorprendió al ver que Castle, aunque seguía durmiendo, poco a poco había subido por su cuerpo y actualmente estaba apoyado sobre su abdomen y le rodeaba la espalda con un brazo. El otro no podía moverlo mucho así que seguía sobre sus piernas. Cada tanto se removía y la acariciaba. Kate no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Incluso con fiebre y durmiendo le provocaba cosas. De vez en cuando, él todavía balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Kate le tocó la frente. Todavía tenía bastante fiebre pero de a poco le estaba bajando. Por fin habían acertado con el medicamento.

Castle siguió durmiendo un rato más, cada vez más tranquilo, su respiración se estaba normalizando.

Kate miró la hora en su reloj y pensó que lo mejor sería despertarlo para que comiera. Se agachó lo más que pudo en esa posición para acercarse a su oído.

- Castle, despierta… - le susurró. Pero él no reaccionó. - Castle, necesitas comer algo, despiértate. – le insistió levantando un poco la voz.

- Cinco minutos más, detective. – le dijo. Kate se quedó quieta para ver si estaba jugando con ella pero parecía que seguía hablando en sueños.

- Castle, ¡despiértate! – le dijo sacudiéndolo un poco más. Castle se removió en su lugar, gruñendo bajito.

- Ya voy madre, ya me despierto… - dijo abriendo pesadamente los ojos. Vio que estaba abrazado a alguien. – Tú no eres mi madre… – dijo todavía medio dormido. – …y mucho menos Alexis. – mientras levantaba la vista, movió sus manos por sus piernas y espalda hacia arriba tratando de reconocer quien era.

- Como sigas haciendo eso, el próximo tiro no te dará en el hombro. – le advirtió, tratando de disimular que le encantaba. Castle rápidamente subió la vista y la miró a los ojos.

- Creo que todavía tengo fiebre… – le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se volvía a recostar apretándose contra ella. Kate se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa. 'No tiene remedio', pensó. Por un lado, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, y por otro quería reprenderlo por aprovecharse de la situación.

- Más te vale que te levantes si quieres conservar la oreja… - le dijo acercándose a su oído en tono amenazador y agarrándole la oreja, todavía sin hacer fuerza. Castle refunfuñó. La apretó un segundo contra él y le besó el estómago para luego levantar la cabeza.

- Hey… - le dijo con una sonrisa atontada por el sueño y la fiebre.

- Hey… - le respondió ella acariciándole la oreja y luego la cara. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Castle dio un respingo contento por tenerla a su lado cuidándolo.

- Contigo a mi lado… - dijo, y entonces sintió una punzada en el hombro, y el dolor en el cuerpo y en la cabeza. Todo le dio vuelta. – Me siento mareado… - avisó y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Kate volvió a tocarle la frente. No era mucho pero todavía tenía temperatura.

- Eso te pasa por moverte rápido. Te sientes mareado porque te esta bajando la fiebre. – Se desplazó por la cama para ponerse enfrentada a él. – Aparte, hace rato que no comes, necesito que te sientes.

- Todo me da vueltas, no creo que pueda solo. – le dijo estirando los brazos hacia ella. Se notaba que sobreactuaba. Kate se mordió el labio y rodó los ojos.

- De acuerdo, yo te ayudo. – le contestó. Castle esbozó una sonrisa pero inmediatamente puso expresión de cansancio. Kate se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó, y Castle la rodeó con los brazos. - ¿Listo? – le preguntó. Él solo se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla. – Tomaré eso como un si. – le dijo sonriendo. Tiró de él acercándolo más contra ella. Se quedaron allí unos segundos, sintiendo el aroma del otro, su cercanía.

- ¿Ahora como sigue? – preguntó Castle.

- Muévete hacia atrás para apoyarte en el respal… ¡Castle! – gritó sorprendida. Antes de que terminara la frase él se corrió arrastrándola consigo, haciendo que terminara encima suyo, apoyada en su pecho. – No había terminado de hablar, tenías que esperar a que me acomodara. – le reprochó mientras trataba de levantarse.

- Lo siento… Pero no ha salido tan mal después de todo. – le dijo con un tono entre divertido y pícaro. Kate se frenó y vio a lo que se refería. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Siempre pensando en lo mismo. No tienes remedio. – le dijo acercándose un poco a su cara.

- Claro que lo tengo, eres tú. – le contestó y luego completó el espacio que faltaba y le dio un lento beso en los labios. – Te extrañé. – le confesó cuando se separaron.

- Solo pasaron dos días… - él le dio otro beso y ella sonrió. – Yo también te extrañé. – le confesó y finalmente fue ella la que le dio otro beso, muy corto pero lleno de sentimiento. – Nos tenías preocupadas. – le contó mientras terminaba de acomodarlo en la cama.

- Lo siento, yo… - empezó, pero Kate lo interrumpió.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer una cosa así! – le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en un robo? Esto es por mi culpa. – dijo finalmente levantándose de la cama. – Suficiente, dejaras de trabajar conmigo. – decidió mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, tapándose la cara. Castle se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

- Deja de decir tonterías, esto no es tu culpa. – le aclaró sacándole las manos de la cara. – Sabes que soy impulsivo, lo habría hecho antes de conocerte. – le acarició la cara. Ella bajó la vista y le miró los golpes para luego pasarle suavemente la mano por las magulladuras. - ¿No crees que me dejan más "macho"? – le preguntó inflando el pecho con cara seria. Kate rodó los ojos y luego lo abrazó suavemente.

- Tonto. – le dijo. – No tienes que hacerte el héroe para impresionarme.

- ¿No te excita un poco ver a tu hombre golpeado por "hacerse el héroe"? – le dijo con voz pícara, levantándole la cejas. Kate lo miró y se mordió el labio.

- Bueno… - empezó a decir mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. – Tal vez un poco… - confesó mientras le acariciaba la espalda haciendo que él esbozara una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces valió la pena. – le dijo cerca de su boca para luego besarla.

Al principio fue lento, donde se transmitieron todo lo que habían sentido esos dos días, la preocupación de perderse, la angustia de las horas que pasaban sin resultados. Ambos estaban totalmente absortos en sentir al otro. Kate le acarició la nuca y la parte superior de la espalda atrayéndolo hacia ella. Castle rozaba su espalda de arriba abajo y de vuelta sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón, su respiración. Cada tanto, se separaban y dejaban salir un gemido o una risa. Fue un beso eterno, ninguno quería separarse del otro, nunca más.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en ese momento que se olvidaron de los golpes que tenía en el cuerpo. El beso comenzó a cobrar más intensidad cuando, sin querer, Kate le presionó la herida del hombro. Castle se separó repentinamente y empezó a gritar de dolor. Kate, en un principio no entendía hasta que lo recordó.

- ¡Perdón, Castle! No era mi intención, me olvidé… - le dijo. Él no paraba de saltar y moverse así que a Kate empezó a darle un ataque de risa, parecía un nene con un berrinche.

- No es gracioso, me dolió. - le gritó. Ella se tapó la boca para contenerse pero le costaba horrores. – ¿Te olvidas que estoy convaleciente? Me tienes que tratar con cariño. – le dijo poniendo cara de perro mojado, pero a su vez levantándole una ceja seductoramente.

- Pobrecito, el nene está lastimado. – se burló Kate. Castle le sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella. Parecía haber olvidado el dolor de hace un momento. Le rodeó la cintura y cuando estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, escucharon los pasos de Marta, que venía alarmada por sus gritos.

Kate no sabía que hacer así que lo empujo dejándolo tumbado en la cama. Marta entró repentinamente y no pudo evitar notar que los dos estaban agitados pero lo atribuyó a la situación.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿A que viene tanto grito? – preguntó Marta, exaltada.

- Eh…. – empezó Kate, que no sabía que decir.

- Eh…. – Castle tampoco.

- No pasó nada, Marta, quédese tranquila. – dijo finalmente Kate. – Es solo que su hijo es un exagerado y no se aguanta nada. Solo quería verle la herida y se ha puesto a gritar así. – se quejó pero al mismo tiempo lo miraba muy divertida.

- Por dios hijo, casi me matas de un susto. – le retó. – Siempre tan quejoso. – siguió.

- ¡Hey! Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? Me apretaste fuerte. – se defendió.

- Por favor, no se a quien sales tan melodramático. – dijo Marta.

- Yo tampoco, madre, yo tampoco… – agregó él sarcásticamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Tonterías… Veo que estas mejor. Me alegro mucho, muchacho.

- Ahora iba a darle algo de comer. – avisó Kate.

- Me parece bien. Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación. Y tú hijo, compórtate como un hombre y deja de quejarte. – le dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Kate tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse. Él la miró y luego soltó un gruñido. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose. Castle carraspeó poniéndose serio.

- ¿En que estábamos? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba en dirección a ella.

- Contrólate, tu mamá puede volver en cualquier momento. – le dijo. Castle, que justo pasaba frente a la puerta, se inclinó para asomar la cabeza e inspeccionar el lugar. Escuchó que su madre subía por las escaleras y se metió de nuevo.

- Mi madre acaba de— ¿me estabas mirando el trasero? – le preguntó sorpresivamente. Kate abrió grande los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada. 'Atrapada infraganti', pensó. Efectivamente, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Para nada, ¿de donde sacas eso? – le dijo sin sacar las manos, no podía ocultar su risa.

- Para ser detective es muy mala mentirosa, ¿lo sabía? – se burló. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, acorralándola de nuevo contra la pared. – Me parece que voy a tener que presionarla para que me diga la verdad.

- Ni se te ocurra, sabes que tengo un arma. – le dijo seria.

- Creo que podría soportar un disparo más por esto. – le dijo seductoramente mientras le agarraba de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó intrigada.

- Solo quiero cerciorarme de que no me sigas lastimando. – le aclaró. Le acomodó el brazo en el costado derecho del cuerpo en vez de por arriba del hombro lesionado y el otro si se lo pasó por arriba. – Así esta mejor. – le dijo. Kate estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que cuando la agarró de la cintura y la besó, la tomó por sorpresa. El beso fue repentino, fuerte, apasionado, dejándola sin respiración, haciéndola estremecer de arriba abajo. La presionó contra la pared, contra él. Casi no podía levantar el brazo derecho sin que le doliera pero eso no evitaba que la acariciara hasta donde llegaba, sus caderas, la parte superior de sus piernas y si se esforzaba un poco podía llegar a sus glúteos, lo cual no estaba nada mal.

Kate se dejó llevar y se acomodó contra él mientras suspiraba de satisfacción, haciendo que Castle la apretara más fuerte. De vez en cuando alguno se entusiasmaba mucho y Kate terminaba por presionarle algún moretón, pero como eran dolores más soportables, Castle dejaba salir un gemido de dolor dentro de su boca y luego seguía besándola, explorándola.

El beso fue elevando la temperatura de ambos. Castle empezó a bajar por su mejilla, su mandíbula y después su cuello, mientras su mano empezaba a meterse por debajo de su camisa. Dejó de besarla un momento para concentrarse en sentir su fragancia, ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

Una parte de Kate quería que siguiera y mientras él disfrutaba de su cuello, decidió hacer lo mismo. Primero lo besó y llegó hasta su oreja, sacándole un gemido de placer. Después dejó de besarlo y al igual que él sintió el aroma de su colonia. Pero otra parte se sentía incómoda con la situación, sabiendo que Marta estaba arriba. Aparte, por más que se esforzara y ambos quisieran, sabía que él no estaba en condiciones de seguir. Tenían que frenar las cosas.

- Basta Castle, tenemos que parar… – le dijo tratando de sonar firme y disimular su propia agitación. Pero él estaba muy entretenido con su cuello y su espalda, y no quiso hacerle caso. - Suéltame o te empujo. – le advirtió. - No podemos… estás muy lastimado. – insistió.

- Contigo… a mi lado… no me duele. – le dijo entre beso y beso en el cuello.

- Mmm… - empezó a decirle, sus besos le ganaban… pero no podía, tenía que concentrarse. - Castle, es la última vez que te lo pido bien. – le dijo.

'¿Cómo pararlo sin lastimarlo más de lo que está?', pensó al ver que él no se detenía. Lo agarró de la oreja y se la retorció todo lo que pudo. Él no gritó pero su expresión lo decía todo, dolor puro. Trató de zafarse pero no pudo.

- ¡Suéltame, me duele, me duele! – empezó a gritar sin parar de retorcerse. - ¡Esta bien, ya paro, lo siento! – le dijo quedándose quieto. Ella lo soltó satisfecha y se alejó de la pared.

- Así me gusta, obediente. – se burló ella. Castle se frotaba la oreja.

- Solo espera a que me cure. – la amenazó. Kate se acercó y apoyó su mano en su pecho bajando por él y luego hacia atrás.

- Entonces lo esperaré con ansias. – le dijo y le apretó fuertemente un glúteo para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Castle la miraba sorprendido. – Mientras, vayamos a comer algo. – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo para luego salir de la habitación.

'Oh, está jugando con fuego, detective', pensó Castle esbozando una sonrisa mientras iba tras ella.


End file.
